To save a life
by Snow fun
Summary: Left to defend for herself, young Dark Sparrow is saved by a medic named Ratchet. With severe wounds delt to her body, Ratchet starts to watch over this 10 vorn old feme. Can he protect her from the biggest threat yet to come?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story! I hope you guys enjoy it! This one takes place before the war. Let me know if you have any ideas for a story or a chapie you would like me to include in my storys! I'm always open for some great ideas! Sory if this fisrt chapie is short. I am trying to write longer one!**

** Ratchet, First Aid, and others belong to Hasbro, Dark Sparrow belongs to me**

* * *

** A small feme cried out to her Carrier and Sire. Just a minute ago they were here! Where did they go?! **

**"Sire! Carrier! Where are you?" Pain robbed her of her voice and she whimpered. Her head banged with pulses of **

**Pain. Her back strut hurt the most, and she felt something wet and sticky under her. She managed to slide her hand under her and pull it out to see enerjon cover her entire servo. "Help!" She squeaked. **

**She could tell the fire was near her and so she pulled away, but she couldn't see a thing due to the smoke seeping into her optics. "Someone! Please! Help!" She screamed. Someone ran passed her but they didn't stop. If only she could get out! **

**Something crashed near her and she yelped out in surprise. She turned over onto her side then after clenching her teeth, she flipped over onto her stomach. Stretching out her arms and servos, she pulled herself towards the wall. She knew where that was after smashing into it when the fire burst out. She gripped a hold of it before pushing herself up to her knees and then her pedes. **

**Someone else ran passed her and she managed to grab them by the arm, stopping them. "Can you help me get out?" She no more than whispered, for that was all she could do because the pain was too great. **

**"Are you nuts?! This building is falling apart faster than it took the fire to erupt! Your on your own!" He started running but she heard him scream as a peace of metal fell on him, killing him almost instantly. **

**Her intake hitched but she felt her way along the wall even though. She groaned as she felt her back strut and she tried not to think about the gouge in it. **

**"Sparkling! What are you doing in here?! Get out!" A mech yelled at her. **

**"I-I'm trying to sir..." She whispered, her voice full of helplessness. He grabbed her servo and yanked her forward but her body couldn't take all that pressure and her legs couldn't keep up. She tripped and fell onto her knees, still being pulled by him. Her knees couldn't take it! It was creating more pain! **

**"Stop! Please stop!" She yelled but her words remained void. She had to stop the pain! So with all her strength she yanked her servo free from his grasp. She fell once her servo had been freed. Now she most definitely was not able to walk or even move for that matter! **

**She slowly sat up and tried to look about her. But her world remained void. Stretching out her sevo she tried to feel for a wall but there was none. For a matter-of-fact she had no clue where she even was! She could be miles from the entrance and far from salvation. Only a miracle could save her now... and by the looks of things, that probably won't happen. **

**The feme screamed and covered her head as a few pieces of metal rained down on her. She looked up with alarm when she heard something breaking above her. She could feel it as it came inches from her helm, a big peace of metal had broken off from the ceiling, ready to crush her. She could hear a scream that was made by her own raspy voice box, and then mech's pede steps of the mech that had saved her. The mech had her in his arms, close to his spark chamber. **

**"Are you alright? The mech asked. Trying to speak in the most calming voice he had. **

**"N-no, s-sir..." She wimpered. **

**"Why don't you tell me your name, little one?" He asked. **

**"Dark Sparrow." She nestled in his warmness. **

**"Well Dark Sparrow, I'm Ratchet and I'm here to help you. What do ya think?" **

**"Ok." **

**Ratchet held her tight before picking up speed again. "I'm going to bring you back home soon. It's going to be ok." **

**"Are you a medic?" Dark Sparrow asked. **

**"Yes." He responded quickly before dodging a flame that licked the sides of the wall. **

**"Is that hard?" **

**"It depends on how much you can take." Ratchet jumped over a fallen piece of ceiling. **

**"But is it hard for you?" She repeats her last sentence. **

**"Yes it is. But I'm getting better at it." He pauses, "we are going to jump now!" Ratchet jumps over a break in the floor before landing and carrying on. "There better not be anymore of these! My leg joints are starting to give!" He switched servos so Dark Sparrow was on his other arm. **

**"Are you going to be ok? She asked, worried for her life and for his. **

**"Oh ya! I'll be fine!" He stopped and bent down. Putting her on the ground, he looked her over. **

**"Shouldn't we do that later and worry about getting out now?" Sparrow asked. **

**"Not when your bleeding." He put his servo over her back strut and carefully felt it. "Up you get!" He ordered. Grabbing her by the arms he put her up onto his shoulders before setting off again. **

**"How bad is it?" Sparrow groaned as she felt her back strut again. Ratchet slapped her servo away.**

**"Don't tutch it. You risk of getting an infection." He scolded. "Let me know if you get uncomfortable." Ratchet held her shoulder.**

**A few voices could be heard from just up ahead. Sparrow gasped and pointed. **

**"That's my parents!" She yelled to them, getting their attention. Ratchet slowed to a walk and he patted her shoulder. **

**"Are you the Carrier and Sire to this feme?" Ratchet asked and was slowing to a halt in front of them when he saw Sparrow's carrier on the floor. Ratchet gently placed Dark Sparrow on the floor beside her sire and then he approached her. "I am a medic. I may be able to help her." Ratchet looked at the husband for approval. The husband nodded.**

**She was sprawled out on the floor and it seemed as if she were dead, but at the approach of her daughter she whispered Sparrow's name. Feeling for any wounds, Ratchet sighed and walked to the sire.**

**"By the time we carry her out she will have died. May as well say good bye now..." Ratchet went to pick up Sparrow and bring her to her carrier, but the sire stopped him. Sparrow's sire had his hand firmly placed on the young feme. **

**"Go." He directed his feme away from Ratchet. "You don't need someone escorting you." Ratchet glowered at the sire. **

**"Sir, with all do respect, she is wounded badly. Her back strut has a hole in it for pity's sake!" He growled. **

**"My daughter is capable of doing things on her own. She doesn't need your help!" The sire whisked the matter away like it didn't matter.**

**With much effort, Sparrow made it to her Carrier. She smiled at her daughter and prepared to use her voice box one last time to the young feme.**

**"Carrier?" Sparrow tried not to cry but it was useless, the energon flowed. **

**"Take care..." she lifted her servo onto Sparrow's face. "T-take care o-of yourself... you know your sire won't..." her carrier's face was twisted in pain, but she kept talking. "I love y-you so much..."**

**"Carrier! Please don't go! I can't leave without you!" **

**"Yes... y-you can... you will live a healthy life..."**

**"Don't go! Please!" Sparrow pleaded.**

**"We all will go sometime... I am just leaving sooner... don't worry." She smiled brightly at her daughter. "I love you-u..." her chest faded and became still and Sparrow had to catch her carrier's servo to make sure it didn't fall. **

**"Carrier?! Carrier?!" Sparrow got desperate. She hugged her and cried. **

**"Let's go now!" The sire yelled grabbing Sparrow's arm he pulled her up and started dragging her away from her carrier. **

**"Carrier!" She cried. "Sire, please! Let me say good bye!" She kicked the air. Ratchet watched the seen unfold. He had to go with the young feme to make sure she was going to be ok. So he quickly walked up to the carrier and folded her arms over her chest and put her off to the side so no one would step on her. **

**"You must have been a good carrier..." he whispered to her before walking away solemnly. **

**It didn't take long for him to hear Dark Sparrow and her sire again. Dark Sparrow was mad. Like really mad. And her sire just kept on walking. He was unaware that he was hurting his daughter more by draging her. She was putting up a fight to free herself from all the pain that she already felt and to see her carrier one more time... **

**"Let me go!" She yelled and yanked on her arm. But that only resulted in more pain and she yelped when he glared at her. So he did see that she was struggling. **

**Ratchet ran up to greet them and to confront the sire. **

**"What are you thinking!" He yelled at her sire. **

**"I'm thinking of getting out of here! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll continue walking." He walked around Ratchet, but he didn't get far. **

**"Now see here!" Ratchet growled at him, gabbing his arm and yanking him to Ratchet. "You will treat this young feme with the proper respect! You are hurting her more by pulling on her arm!" The sire stopped moving and Dark Sparrow rested. **

**"I will do what I please!" He sneered. **

**"Let her go and I will carry her back outside with you. She is in no shape to walk!" Ratchet looked at Sparrow. She was sitting down on the ground, carefully feeling her back while wincing as pain shot up inside her. Ratchet picked her up. "If she doesn't get the proper rest she needs, she will die! Just like her carrier!" He held her protectively. The sire's optics grew into slits and he growled menacely. Ratchet matched his attack and her sire backed off. **

**"Fine. But once we are out of here, I will take her back into my care." Sparrow's sire growled. **

**"Once her wounds are looked after and she has had proper rest." Ratchet stated. He carefully set her on top of his shoulders. **

**Once again Ratchet and Dark Sparrow attempted to get out with Sparrow's sire right behind. They thought that they would never find their way to a safe haven. But shortly after that thought they saw a hope. That hope was a bright light not far up a head! **

**"Look!" Ratchet whispered to the little feme. "We are almost out!" He smiled up at her. She replied weakly,**

**"Yes... but carrier won't be there..." she rested her helm on top of his. **

**Suddenly everything got white and noisy as they exited the building and onto the outside world. Ratchet shaded his optics with his servo as he surveyed the place. He was looking for someone, but it was hard to see with all the bots running around. Some were desperately trying to put out the fire while others were medics, fixing up some who got hurt in the blast. And then Ratchet spotted the one he was looking for. **

**"First Aid!" Ratchet called, quickly catching the mech's attention. First Aid ran over. "Take Dark Sparrow and look her over!" Ratchet demaned, quickly, yet carefully, removing her from him. "She is hurt bad!" He handed her over to First Aid. **

**Ratchet whispered in his audio receptor. "And be carefull not to be pushed around by the sire." Aid nodded and carried the small feme away. **

**"It's ok, Dark Sparrow. Your going to be just fine." First Aid soothed. **

**"As soon as she's better, I want her back!" Her sire pointed a finger Aids way. **

**"Don't worry sir. Once she has had a couple days worth of rest, I will send her your way." First Aid promised. The sire nodded before quickly pushing his way through the mob of bots. Aid walked to a small berth and layed Dark Sparrow on it. He checked her over and as he did so, his face grew darker. "Dark Sparrow, my name is First Aid, can you hear me?" He asked. But she didn't resspond. Aid picked up her wrist and felt her pules, and his face twisted into determination as he moved his servo around it. He quickly set her wrist down in sorrow. Her limp figure made Aid uneasy, so he said that he'd be right back and he turned away from her and walked away to find Ratchet. **

**Pushing through the crowds, First Aid surveyed the area. "Ratchet!" Aid bellowed. **

**"I'm over here!" Ratchet responded waving his servo in the air. First Aid made his way over to him to find him with another bot. He was dressing a wound. **

**"Ratchet! I think you should come with me! The feme you gave me is badly injured and the damage to her body is severe!" Aid looked at Ratchet with upsetting optics. **

**"I need someone to take over!" Ratchet called. Right away someone jogged over and started treating the bot that Ratchet was treating so that they could go. "Show me where you put her!" Ratchet ordered the trainee medic. Together they walked until they came to the feme. "The extent of her injuries?" Ratchet hooked her up to a line and started running tests. **

**"Her back strut has been struck-" Aid got cut off. **

**"Any internal injuries?" Ratchet looked at his student. Aid nodded. "How bad?"**

**"Very bad sir. Her T-cog is damaged, has a massive internal bleeding, and has processor damage." First Aid looked at Dark Sparrow. She was quite weak and she groaned as the pain grew. **

**"Well don't just stand there! Let's get her to the hospital!" Ratchet bellowed. **

* * *

**That's all for the first chapie! Reviews are welcome! And I don't mind criticism reviews! I see it as something to learn from! **

**Until next chapie, and othere storys I'm writing, Snow fun has left the building! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sorry it took so long for me to wriye this... I've been writing in my story that I'm going to publish! I didn't know how much work that was! Oh well! It is like totally worth it! **

**So here it is! Enjoy! Oh, and I do not own Transformers Prime... Grrr. Speaking of Tranaformers, who's excited for Transformers 4? I can't wait!**

*dimin means dime

* * *

Sparrow groaned and she tried to open her optics. But she was too tired and they wouldn't budge. She tried moving, but something was keeping her from doing so. She started pulling her bonds but they wouldn't budge.

"Easy now. It's ok. Your safe." A voice soothed.

"Who are you?" Sparrow wimpered.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Ratchet the medic." Ratchet smiled, looking down at the young feme. A smile spread across her face.

"Ya! I remember you!" Dark Sparrow chirped happily and Ratchet chuckled quietly.

"That's good. How do you feel? Do you feel sick or anything of the sort?" He asked, feeling the pules on her wrist joint. It was good and strong.

"My back strut hurts." Once again Dark Sparrow attempted to open her optics. But the remained shut. "How come I can't open my eyes?" She asked, fear returning again.

"Shh. It's ok." Ratchet's voice became etched with worry.

"What's wrong?" She tried to lift up her arms, but they remained held down. "Are you holding down my arms?"

"N-no, I'm not. Energon restraints are." Ratchet replied. Suddenly the door to the hallway in the hospital flew open and First Aid jogged in.

"Ratchet! Sparrow's sire is here and he's as mad as a stinging wasp!" First Aid hurried out the door as fast as he came in!

"Who was that?" Sparrow asked.

"First Aid." He quickly switched the topic. "I'll be back right away. Don't worry." Ratchet patted her head before walking briskly out the door and towards where Aid was.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Ratchet spoke sternly, pointing a servo at Aid. "You almost scared my patient!" He glared at First Aid.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Aid winced.

"Isn't it obvious!? Don't open the door so fast that it slides right off of the track!" Ratchet's optic ridges knitted tightly.

"S-sorry! It's just that this guy is driving me crazy! He won't stop yelling! I had him hauled away three times! And I can't do anything because he's right behind me pointing a servo at me for not letting him see his daughter yet! I mean, I tried explaining to him that she needs to heal, but he won't listen!" First Aid scrunched up his servos, while raising his voice.

"Where is he?" Ratchet asked.

"He's over here, that is, if he hasn't moved!" Aid growled. Sure enough, there he was. Sitting on a bench in the corner, he had found someone els to yell at. The poor maid cringed under his rath.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't know who it is your talking about-"

"Oh come on! You expect me to believe that?!" He seethed. The maid nodded vigorously. "There he is! Get out of my way!" He pushed the maid away and stormed towards Ratchet and First Aid.

"Go make sure she is ok." Ratchet pointed to the maid, "I'll deal with Mr. Titan." First Aid nodded before quickly walking up to the maid.

"What's the matter, sir?" Ratchet asked briskly, standing up to his full hight.

"I'll tell you what's the matter! I want to see my daughter! I'm tired of waiting!" The sire growled.

"Look, you do want her to get better, don't you?"

"If I don't get her back to my house now I'll punch my way through these walls to retrieve her!" The sire threatened.

"Fine. You wish to see your daughter, then follow me." Ratchet waved his servo for him to follow. The two walked through the door and into Dark Sparrow's room.

"Dark Sparrow, your father is here." Ratchet announced. The sire walked up to Sparrow and looked her up and down.

"I'm taking her home today." He said before turning off the energon restraints and picking her up which resulted in a catastrophe! Dark Sparrow growled and flailed wildly.

"Put me down!" She screamed.

"Put her down now!" Ratchet yelled. "Aid! Get in here now!" Ratchet ordered through the com-link before gripping Sparrow with one hand. With the other he put his hand on the sire's chest and tried to push him away. But it was to no avail, because Ratchet was suddenly flung to the other side of the small room.

"On my way sir!" First Aid yelled into the com-link.

"Sire! Let me go!" She screeched! "Avenger! Sire! Put me down!" Dark Sparrow attempted again.

First Aid bounded into the room, ready for a fight!

"Block the doorway!" Ratchet managed to say. With a nod, Aid put himself in front of the door and crossed his arms. First Aid wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey! She hasn't properly healed yet! And unless you want her to have broken struts and twisted limbs, I suggest you put her down!" First Aid attempted.

"Listen, Avenger, is it? Your daughter needs to heal. She has so many wounds on her it's amazing she's even alive! I suggest you let her heal." Ratchet stated and he stood with an effort. First Aid nodded approvingly. Avenger growled and looked First Aid in the optic but backed off.

"Good. Aid, grab Sparrow and lay her back down gently. " Ratchet sighed with relief as Aid grabbed the femling out of Avenger's reach and he layed her down on her temporary berth. "Why don't you take Avenger outside while I tuck this feme in." Ratchet walked over to Dark Sparrow. First Aid nodded in agreement and escorted the sire out of the room.

"Hey Dark Sparrow. It's going to be ok-" but before Ratchet could finish his sentence, Dark Sparrow had managed a whimper.

"N-no. It's not. Why don't you just tell me the truth already!" Dark Sparrow's optics wandered aimlessly around the room, looking at nothing.

"Why can't I see anything?!" Sparrow waved her servo in front of her optics. Ratchet sighed and layed a servo on her helm.

"I, wanted to wait before I told you anything..." Ratchet's face fell in sorrow. "I'm so sorry..."

"What els is wrong with me?" Sparrow's optics became watery. Ratchet was hesitant to speak, but with much courage, he said:

"You optics are damaged from the internal bleeding, but with help we could fix that. And your T-cog is damaged." This was the moment Ratchet had been dreading... the one moment he would have to explain that one thing that would would change this feme's life forever... "The fact is," he hesitates, "we don't know how much damage your T-cog had took... and, you may not be able to transform again." Ratchet sighs. "I'm sorry." Dark Sparrow was crying freely now. "But at least we can fix your optics." Ratchet said optimistically. Hoping to cheer the young feme up.

"My sire won't let me..." she cried silently. Ratchet was astounded!

"Why not?" Ratchet asked, barely believing his audio receptors.

"Too much money."

"It isn't that much-"

"My sire wouldn't let me anyway! He... always treats me like I'm worth as much as a dimin*." She whimpered. "I miss carrier. She always treated me fairly."

"I'll treat you well. Don't worry." Ratchet was truly stunned! He's heard about this sort of thing, but never really seen it first hand... A smile popped up on the sparklings face plate.

"Thank you." She whispered before closing her optics. Ratchet scrunched up his servos and looked down at her relaxing face plate.

"Do wanna see again? " She nodded. "Then don't worry about the money, I'll pay it. I'll talk to your sire and see what he says." At those words her optics open wide.

"Really?!" She sits up. Ratchet nods.

"Yes. Stay here and I'll track your sire down." He got up and walked out the door and down the hallway. Bots were walking to and fro, but it was easy to spot the one bot that he was looking for. "Avenger. " Ratchet stopped him from escaping by cornering him.

"Just let me know when I can pick her up." Avenger growled and tried to go but Ratchet stared him down.

"Your daughter can't see very well anymore so I have a proposal to make to you." Ratchet paused and gathered his thoughts. "I will pay for the treatment, all you have to do is let her stay here for a couple more days." He explained. And for a while Avenger just watched the crowd moving passed him.

"And if I say no?" Avenger finally asked.

"Then I would do what I can to convince you otherwise and something tells me that you don't want someone knocking on your door everyday. " Ratchet smooth talked.

"True." Avenger seethed seeing the point. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Yes. You have my permission."

"Good." Ratchet jogged away to see Dark Sparrow again. Ratchet was so glad that Avenger said yes!

First Aid saw Ratchet jog to Dark Sparrow's door so he sided up beside Ratchet as he walked in.

"What did he say?" Sparrow asked.

"He said yes... just with a little help." He glanced at Aid.

"Really?!" She said happily.

"Yes, right Aid?" Ratchet chuckled, he liked teasing First Aid.

"Y-ya? Ya! Of corse!" Aid glowered at Ratchet.

Things were looking good for Dark Sparrow, but something was just round the corner that would make anyone crawl into a hole and hide. Hide from the inventible.

* * *

**Sooo? Did ya like the next chappy? Thank you for your reveiw AllSpark Princess! And ya, Dark Sparrow's sire is strict I don't wanna write to much about that. Until next time, Snow fun has left the building!**


End file.
